


Dreaming of Pochi

by AlunaGray



Series: a black cat crossed my path (so I had to go the long way) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fem!Kakashi, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlunaGray/pseuds/AlunaGray
Summary: What would happen if a canon-breaking time-traveler fem!Kakashi meet DOS Nara Shikako, the one who replaced Sakura's place in team seven? Chaos. Explosions. And a lot more canon-breaking, of course. Alternate future of I Didn't Expect This. [Indefinite Hiatus - Possibly Discontinued]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's better to read Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen and my own 'I Didn't Expect This' fanfic first to get a clearer idea of the story. I suck at introducing characters so...yeah.

**Summary:**  What do you think would happen if a canon-breaking time-traveler fem!Kakashi met DOS Nara Shikako, the one who replaced Sakura's place in team seven? Chaos. Explosions. And a lot more canon-breaking, of course.

 **Disclaimer:**  Naruto and Dreaming of Sunshine are not mine.

 **Note:**  To get a background about time-traveler fem!Kakashi, you can read the story 'I Didn't Expect This' first. I suck in introducing my characters so it would give you a better idea about what happened to Kakashi.

* * *

**The Start of Team 7 - Chapter 1:**

* * *

\- Where Pochi's gets bridal carried and meets her genin -

* * *

Uchiha Yaseppochi, previously known as Hatake Kakashi, is late.

But what else is new? The habit carried over from her previous life and, as much as others would like her to stop the habit, Pochi can't and honestly doesn't want to. Screwing with people's heads is fun and, even though she can't use honoring Obito as an excuse (since he's  _alivealivealive_  now), she can say in her defense that she's better from before.

Pochi can, at least,  _proudly_  say she's only 30 minutes to 1 hour late now compared to the 2-5 hours she used to pull as Kakashi.

The others don't care though. Tsk.

Presently ambling towards her favorite spot, the Konoha Memorial Stone, instead of the Academy where she was tasked to meet her cute little genin, Pochi tensed and didn't forget to look cautiously for any lost rabbits with  _Sharingan_  eyes. It's more common than one might think and it  _is_  better to be safe than sorry.

When she reached her destination, Pochi plopped in front of it gracefully and pulled out the newest volume of Icha-Icha Yaoi. Her beloved original Icha-Ichas were replaced because it's sadly ineffective in deflecting attention. Her manly pride (if there were any pieces left) was hit every time she gets a stupid proposition from various shinobi whenever she flicks it out in public and her kaa-san would always burn her copies almost immediately, no matter how well Pochi hides her stash. Icha-Icha Yaoi was barely allowed but it bypassed inspection because her mother secretly reads it too and borrows copies from time to time.

Pochi doesn't really mind, to be honest. Jiraiya-sama's writing is still good and it's interesting to know how two guys can  _ahem_  do it too.

Anyhow, she forgone her standard lamentation in front of the rock to needle Itachi with her book. She noticed him hiding a while ago, and, while Itachi's good in hiding his chakra signature, her honed instincts were better. The book was used because, no matter how many times Pochi read it in front of him, the boy was still obviously unnerved by her reading choices and never failed to scold her for it. Really, it's almost cute how he always preached at her.

Pochi creepily mock giggled at one part of the book to goad Itachi from his hiding spot.

After a few moments, a pointed cough was the reply.

Looking up from her book, Pochi smiled lazily under her mask. "Itachi. Nice to see you. What did I do to deserve your presence, hmm?" For good measure, she whined. "Mou! I'm on the good part too. Shichi and Itasui are having pretty fun times together. Would you like me to read some?"

Sounding vaguely constipated, Itachi declined politely. "No, thank you. However, Pochi." He shook his head sadly." You're supposed to meet your genin team already. You're a jounin now, remember? This kind of behavior should stop."

Pochi tried not to laugh at Itachi's mother-hen tendencies. Making a show of sighing disappointedly and hiding her book, she eye-smiled. "Of course, I remember. Minato-chan asked me after all. But how is it any of your business, Tachi? Is it your brother complex again?" Shaking her head derisively, she got up and patted Itachi's hair in mock sadness. "Tsk. Tsk. You should really come to a Yamanaka for that one. That's not very healthy, you know."

Itachi seemed unruffled at Pochi's jab and, instead, looked amused. "Really, Pochi? That's the best you can do?"

"You're no fun." Pouting childishly, she continued. "I miss the days when you would sulk mutinously and puff up your cheeks adorably, you know. So uncute." Pochi pinched Itachi cheeks lightly. "Anyway, I'm gonna meet them eventually, really. Why are you so gung-ho about it that you would even fetch me here?"

Itachi brushed away Pochi's hand nonchalantly. "Kakashi-senpai asked me too."

Deflating at the response, she sulked. "Tell him I got lost on the road of life."

Itachi deadpanned.

After a few moments, Pochi grudgingly admitted defeat since Itachi's abnormally good at making her feel stupid. "Kashi-nii is such a prude. Hmph. I'm not going."

Itachi continued staring at her silently and  _judged_.

The stare-off went on for several minutes before she cracked and relented. Attempting one last  _hurrah_ , she said petulantly. "You'll have to carry me to get there."

Itachi moved fast and carried her bridal style, much to her surprise. Thank  _kami_ , she didn't squeal.

Looking up awkwardly at Itachi's profile, Pochi struggled to stamp down the blush in her cheeks. She's regretting the impulsive words but she can't deny the fact that she brought this upon herself, really.

Damn.

Valiantly trying not to protest due to next to nonexistent pride (and incredible stubbornness), Pochi decided to get comfortable in the warm arms and continued where she left off in her book.

* * *

Nara Shikako, for the past few years, doesn't really know or understand what's happening.

When she realized that she's been reborn, Shikako was understandably distressed. She's an adult in a baby's body so it's to be expected that she would be terrified. It didn't really help that she's been reincarnated into the Naruto-Universe, but she'd like to think she dealt with the idea accordingly. She coped and trained with the dangers and upcoming wars in this world, in mind.

She didn't expect the sheer amount of changes though. She didn't expect how 'uncanon' this Konoha is, to the point where Naruto is known as the Yondaime's son and Kyuubi jinchuriki, Sasuke isn't the last Uchiha, she, Shikako, replaced Sakura in team 7, and now, it's been revealed that Hatake Kakashi isn't team seven's jounin-sensei.

She can't quite stop herself from hyperventilating at the thought.

She  _knows_ Hatake Kakashi was part of the reason why Team 7 survived for so long in the first place. Without him in the equation, how would this affect the future of this trouble-magnet team?

Sasuke's voice, luckily, brought her back to the present and broke through her reverie. Running towards the person who  _shunshin_ 'd inside the room and narrowly missed Naruto's prank, he exclaimed excitedly. "Aniki! Are you our jounin-sensei?"

Shikako tensed at the thought. Intellectually, she understands that Uchiha Itachi wasn't the same loyal pacifistic murderer in the anime she watched before, but knowing-  _knowing_ that he _would have_ in a possible future made all the difference _._

She can't help but sigh in relief when she saw the older brother shake his head. However, Shikako knew her reaction wasn't missed because Itachi wasn't hailed as a genius for nothing.

"No, otouto. Your jounin-sensei's Pochi, remember? I already told you that."

Sasuke pouted. "But she's mean, aniki!"

Poking his younger brother's forehead, Itachi just smiled in response.

Shikako's brain was working overtime to discover who this 'Pochi' is but she sadly doesn't have a clue. Naruto's next words didn't help and only made her more confused.

"It's Pochi-nee? Yatta!" Naruto, whose face previously soured at the failed prank, visibly brightened and expectantly looked around the room for the said Pochi-nee. When his search proved unfruitful however, he continued confusedly. "Where is she though?"

"She's right behind you." Itachi said drily.

Shikako startled. Due to being preoccupied with her thoughts, she hasn't been able to sense the new chakra signature. Focusing on the petite girl sitting casually on the table behind Naruto, Shikako can't stop herself from gaping.

Their new jounin-sensei looked like a female, chibi version of the Hatake Kakashi shown in the anime. From the silver hair to the mask, the girl's unassuming slouch and posture was spot on to the image Shikako imagined Kakashi would portray.

"Yo." the jounin, Pochi, exclaimed brilliantly. Eye-smiling harmlessly, she inconspicuously surveyed them one by one. She seemed to flinch slightly when her eyes landed on Shikako but, nonetheless, the kunoichi continued. "Tachi-chan's just a worrywart so he's here, but don't mind him. Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes." The girl shunshin'd out of the room.

The rest of Team 7 (plus Itachi) followed obediently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What do you think would happen if a canon-breaking time-traveler fem!Kakashi met DOS Nara Shikako, the one who replaced Sakura's place in team seven? Chaos. Explosions. And a lot more canon-breaking, of course.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Dreaming of Sunshine are not mine.

* * *

**The Start of Team 7 - Chapter 2:**

* * *

\- Where Pochi introduces herself and starts the bell test -

* * *

Leaning on the wall patienty, Pochi waited for her itty-bitty genin team to appear and catch up. They're so cute, kami! Maybe it's just her girly brain talking but Pochi just wants to wrap them all up in a blanket and keep them safe forever. Aww.

It's nice to have Team 7 back again but she was kind of dismayed of about the change. The addition of a new kunoichi in the team intrigued her a bit (since kami knows she tried to help Sakura in her own way this time) but she was mostly disappointed. Her sulking and pleading to Minato-sensei didn't help, since the man was surprisingly stubborn when he likes to be. Apparently, his mind was made up even under the threat of an all out pranking war with Kushina-nee and kaa-san at her side.

(She was kind of impressed, to be honest. Unfortunately for him, the two women apparently took his response as a challenge. Even if Pochi's the one who started it all, she can't but pity the poor man. He's white as a sheet when she left him to his fate last time. Tsk. Tsk.)

Pochi got over that though. She's now planning of putting them all back together when they all become chuunin. Genin teams aren't mandated to stay for life after all and she's sure she can get Sai from Tenzou.

"Finally." Shaking her head in mock disappointment, she smiled as Itachi appeared beside her along with the kids. "Really, 'Tachi? You're getting slow."

Itachi just looked at her with his staple mix of amusement and exasperation before raising his brow as if asking her to get on with it.

Noting Sasuke's disgruntled look (the brother complex goes both ways apparently), Pochi eye-smiled at the three genin in front of her. "Let's start with the introduction's then, shall we? I'll start. I'm Uchiha Yaseppochi. You may call me Pochi-sensei. I like things that I don't dislike and I dislike things that I don't like. My hobbies are poking fun with my two lackeys and reading Icha-Icha. My dream is to make you the best team Konoha has ever produced since the founding era."

Coming forward with a brilliant smile, Naruto exclaimed. "Yatta. I'll go next, Pochi-nee-sensei. My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen and my precious people. I dislike people who don't value teamwork and those who judged people based on rumors alone. My hobbies include eating ramen and training with Sasuke. My dream is to surpass my father and be a good Hokage in the future, dattebayo."

"Interesting." Pochi nodded. "Duck-boy?"

Naruto laughed and Pochi can see Itachi staring at her in reprimand. Sasuke looked incensed for a moment before continuing. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, aniki and training. I dislike masked perverts and fangirls. My hobbies include training with Naruto and Itachi. My dream is to make my clan proud and be the head of ANBU."

"Aww, Itachi. Your otouto's growing up." Pochi said condescendingly while patting Sasuke's head. When the boy hissed and scampered away from her, she just eye-smiled tauntingly. Looking at the new addition to their team, Pochi prompted. "Last, Girly?"

Shikako, who seemed to look shocked for some reason, snapped out of her reverie and looked determined. "I'm Nara Shikako. I like my family and the deer. I dislike people yelling. My hobbies are reading and...helping out at the clan workshops. My dream..."

"Your dream?" Pochi repeated patiently when Shikako took a long time to continue.

"My dream...is to be special."

"Great. You're all very interesting" Clapping her hands in happiness, Pochi said happily. "Before we go through training and missions though, you all need to first pass a test to become official genin. I'll tell you the details tomorrow. Come to training ground 3 at 5AM sharp. I advise you to eat heavy breakfast. You're honestly gonna need it. Am I clear?"

All the genin looked unsurprised at the announcement, although Shikako was notably confused for some reason. Naruto, on the other hand, looked especially eager. Minato-sensei and Itachi probably spilled the beans when the two asked. As for the Shikako kid...maybe the Naras did it? Maa. She'll think about it later.

"Hai, sensei."

Pochi vanished with the use of another shunshin towards the Jounin Headquarters with Itachi following closely behind.

* * *

Shikako arrived 45 minutes early to the place their new sensei assigned them to. She likes being pedantically punctual so she's always well ahead in time for any meetups. Pochi-sensei doesn't seem to be the type to arrive outrageously late like the Kakashi she's known in the anime before, although there were admittedly some distinct similarities between them.

(Shikako actually asked her father beforehand about Hatake Kakashi in case some canon elements retain itself in this alternate reality, but from what she gathered, the Kakashi of this universe is not the same person he was portrayed as before. There were no mentions of blatant Icha-Icha reading or outrageous lateness. He still has the prowess (possibly _greater_ even, than what he was known for before), but he doesn't fit the persona Shikako expected. To think about it, the traits she were looking for was actually more fitting to the sensei they have now, Uchiha Yaseppochi.)

Using the extra time to make a quick check for traps around the forest, Shikako found nothing worthy of note. She also didn't want to risk setting one on her own since didn't know what the test would entail so after exploring the grounds, she immediately headed towards the clearing afterwards. She discreetly used a quick chakra check to find if Pochi-sensei was just hiding somewhere, but it proved unfruitful. Shikako didn't think much of it since their new sensei was hailed as a jounin for a reason.

When she got back to where she started, Sasuke and Naruto have arrived already and are making small talk. It still boggles Shikako's mind how civil the two are with each other. Heck, from the introductions yesterday, it seems like they're somehow even distant friends who trains together from time to time. It's even likely that they planned the team from the start since, with Naruto known as the Hokage's son, it's ridiculous if he isn't stronger than the one she's known from before.

"Good morning." she greeted politely. Sasuke nodded in greeting and Naruto smiled brightly.

Before Naruto can reply and reciprocate the gesture, Pochi-sensei suddenly appeared on the branch of a tree not far from where they were with Itachi and another familiar dark-haired Uchiha in tow.

... Or being towed since, from the way their holding her, that would be a more accurate description.

Shikako, after a second look, realized that her jounin-sensei was actually the one being dragged with the two both holding one of the sulking jounin arms in one of their own. The trio seemed to be arguing with each other and only when the three genin came closer to hearing distance did they hear snippets from what seemed to be dubiously worded out excuses by their Pochi-sensei.

"...But Itachi..I got lost on the road of life with uh.. a black cat!"

A garbled reply came from Itachi.

"Shisui...Itachi's mean!" their jounin-sensei protested.

"You're planning to arrive late again, Pochi..Senpai...asked..yaoi..." the other guy which now appeared to be Shisui countered unclearly with Itachi hn-ing in agreement.

Pochi looked righteously outraged for a moment and, if not for Shikako's quick eye, she wouldn't have noticed the amused look on the jounin's eyes and fell for their sensei's act. "I'm not!I...not...influence them...Sensei would kill me...Not to mention...their parent's kami."

They only stopped when Sasuke let out a pointed cough in irritation. Eye-smiling in what Shikako admits to be in an unusually annoying manner, the silver-haired kunoichi gave the two males beside her a reprimanding look as if it was their fault and jumped down gracefully to the ground.

"Yo." Pochi-sensei greeted casually. Ignoring the two Uchihas who waved at them and left, the jounin ruffled Naruto's hair and continued while striding towards a tree stump near the clearing. The three genin promptly copied their sensei's steps and leaned forward to hear her explanation closer. "Since my two lackeys are being strangely pushy today, we'll probably get on to this quickly."

Pochi-sensei turned and abruptly clapped. "So! This test has sixty-six percent failure rate wherein out of all the students that passed your so-called graduation test, only nine would truly be known as real ninjas. It's different for every jounin. Other's don't really mind going through it all if they feel that their team is prepared enough, but even though I like you guys well-enough, there's a tradition for team 7, you see."

The jounin reached out in her pouch and pulled out a clock and two bells in her hands. "My sensei passed this off to me, who was passed off by his sensei and in turn passed off by his sensei and so on and so forth." Pochi-sensei paused. "Judging from the poorly hidden smug look on the Sasuke-chan's face and Naruto's bouncing, I'm sure most of you somehow knows the drill but, for Shikako-chi's benefit, I'm still gonna explain the instructions."

Shikako knows the bell-test, of course but she nodded nonetheless. She remembered and accordingly prepared for that one in case the same event would happen in the parallel universe she's in now. She has observed a long time ago that, even with all this world's differences, there were some things still stayed the same. Shikako has a detailed plan for each and every milestone in the anime for contingency purposes. She's surprised that her teammates knew about it though, but it's no skin off her back. It would make things easier, at least.

"The clock is set for three hours. You're assignment is to get these bells from me and if you can't you will...hmm, you know?" Pochi-sensei suddenly halted, a disturbing look of glee in her eyes. "I have a better idea my cute little genins. Tradition's outdated anyway." their sensei nodded. "Yep. We're shaking things up a bit."

At the corner of Shikako's eyes, she saw her previously triumphant teammates stiffen and look at their jounin-sensei warily. She, herself, was doing the same because Shikako didn't think she particularly like the excited gleam in the older kunoichi's eyes.

"Saa, who am I kidding? I planned it from the start." the jounin exclaimed cheerfully.

Patting Sasuke's cheeks patronizingly, Pochi-sensei continued. "Maa, you and Naruto are so uncute, really. You didn't even bother hiding your knowledge from the start, hmm. Not that it would make difference, but it's the thought that counts. Subtlety's really not your best area. You both should have talked with Shikako-chi first, you know. Naras have that in spades."

"As I've said, the clock is set for three hours." their jounin-sensei shed her jovial look and glanced at all of them seriously. "Fair warning. This experience would be very difficult and quite possibly traumatizing. Are you sure you want to try? You can still try next year, you know."

All three of them nodded resolutely.

The kunoichi shrugged. "Well, I tried. Follow me. My bell test would consist of some green beasts and a precocious kitty. There would be an unholy amount of wandering sunsets but if you averted your eyes quickly enough, you'll be fine."

There's no time to look at their supposed teacher incredulously because, after barely a blink, Pochi-sensei started running and it took all of Shikako's speed and concentration to somehow keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh. Sorry for not updating this more, I guess. Lmao. I'll try to focus on this more since it has a ridiculously low word count and stuff...Yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since 'I Didn't Expect This' pacing is quite slow and would really take a while (I'm focusing on fluffiness for now), I decided to make an alternate future of what I have in mind wherein instead of Sakura, Shikako was in team seven instead. It's kind of an AU of my AU lol. It would deviate from the original 'I Didn't Expect' future storyline (which wouldn't happen for some time) and would provide a kind of alternative.


End file.
